Addicted
by Ellie-ellie
Summary: there are some addictions we don't even know we have : ROXASNAMINÉ


**Addicted**

oneshot

Another breath of the smoke went through his nostrils. He continued to breathe in the deadly substance, longing for that feeling, that feeling that had made him happy. The feelings of being able to do anything, of confidence, strength, even love…

He slowly let the smoke fade away, taking a drink from a half empty beer that sat next to him. How did he get himself into this mess? He used to have the perfect life. Everyone adored him, everyone still did. Well, everyone except for the one person he wanted, Namine.

They had dated for over a year. They were the perfect couple, at least that's what everyone thought. They would fight when no one was around, hiding their secret struggles. They used to not fight, towards the beginning of the relationship, until Namine hit a state of depression when her parents died, she had taken up drinking.

They fought over her problem; he had even tried to get her into a rehab. A lot of help he was to her though, they broke up and he ended up getting into the same problems. Possibly even worse.

He took a whiff of the smoke once again, oh how it seemed to make life better. Of course, even he knew it didn't. The substance, known as pot, could ruin lives. Of course what did he have to lose? His friends, who needs them he would be fine alone. His contract, yes a contract. He was sponsored by some big skating company, but who cares, he could manage without it. His life, not like it mattered to anyone anyways.

He took the last sip of the beer, looking into the top of the empty bottle as if he was disappointed he didn't have enough. In anger he threw the amber colored bottle at the ground, letting it shatter on the hard wooden floor of the building.

Who's building it was, not even he knew. He just knew that it was old, abandoned, and a place to get away from the world, away from her.

She had started to visit lately, telling him that she had been getting better. Why should he care though? They weren't friends anymore, were they? Even if they were, he was to busy caught up in his own problems, his own addictions.

His life had been a living hell, with all the drub problems, high school stress, popularity, and so much more. The pure pressure, the anger, the break-ups, it was to much to handle. His addictions seemed to make it better, though even he knew it was all a lie.

"What would Namine do if she found out about his?" He muttered. He slowly tried to stand up from an old wooden box that he had been sitting on, his double vision slowly getting the best of him. "She would, probably tell my rents, not like they would care anyways." He slowly headed for what he thought was the door, which ended up being a wall. "Dag nabit!" He yelled at the lifeless object, "What the hell did I ever do to you!" He slowly started rising up from the hard concrete ground his body rested on, once again trying to find the door.

Finally, after a few minutes search, he managed to get out of the building. The building was rather close to a road. Rarely anyone went down the road though, so didn't have to worry about people seeing him stumble.

He slowly made his way towards a sidewalk by the old road. His feet dragging as he walked down its hard surface. He suddenly stopped, tears swelling up in his eyes, "Why me! What did I do wrong! What did I do to disserve this!" He yelled up towards the heavens. He listened for a voice but only silence greeted his questioning.

He slowly started moving down the sidewalk again, sometimes straying towards trees and bushes but mainly staying on the set path.

After a while, he once again stopped, trying to place himself by a tree. He felt down the tree's cold bark towards the ground, placing himself on its surface. The growing darkness surrounded his form as the sun slowly started to set.

A distant car noise could be heard coming down the old road, but he gave it no heed. It's quite engine and the sound of the wheels against the road's rocky surface slowly began to become louder.

He slowly tried to get up, trying to get away from the growing sounds of the car, or maybe from the person who might be in it. Who it was, he didn't know, but truthfully he didn't want to know either.

He finally managed to get up, his vision blurry. "How did Namine get through this?" He mumbled, trying to walk down the road. How did the girl he tried to help, the one that ended up screwing up his life in the end, get through her addiction. Of course she never got on drugs, she was smarter than that, but she had gotten into alcohol.

The car's noises slowly got louder and then suddenly stopped; he tried to quicken up the pace. The soft 'click' of the car door could be heard, but he couldn't hear. A small form slowly started walking up behind him, looking as he stumbled and faltered in his steps.

He continued to try and walk, each step getting more and more out of place. Finally he tripped over a small stone, his face and ands getting scraped by the hard cement. Tears swelled up in his bright blue eyes, "Why me God, why me?" He whispered in a barely audible voice. The tears were not of the physical pain he suffered, but the emotional pain he was forced to bear with.

The second he hit the ground, a fast pitter patter of feet could be heard running up to his body. "Oh Roxas, what have you don to yourself?" A sweet feminine voice questioned. She ran soft porcelain colored fingers through his blonde spiky hair.

The boy looked up at the girl, the crystal tears still in his eyes, "You look like an angel Namine." His lips slightly turning upwards, revealing a hint of happiness. "I love you Namine. I'll always love you." His eyes slowly started to slide shut; he tried to keep them open, to keep on looking at her, but the drugs were starting to make him fade fast.

Namine just looked stunned at him, as if he had just asked her to kill herself. What was wrong with him? Wasn't this the same guy that had hated her a few days ago? Of course, by the looks of it, he hadn't been doing to well lately. Her hands continued to brush through his hair, "I love you too Roxas." She whispered, "What has happened to you?"

He looked at her, rather confused by her question. Before he faded away completely, slipping into a sleep, he managed to let out one sentence, "You were my addiction."

-----

I hope you liked the story! Roxas didn't die though, he just fainted.

Please leave reviews 


End file.
